The things i do for that brat
by kuro02
Summary: "he was never a genjutsu master , and learning a high class-technique in one week was impossible for him , but he'll be damned if that will stop him from getting the reward his hokage promised him ...and wait...did the technique actually worked..how? "


_He already know it…for a long time too , way since his training days with ero-sennin , he didn't need to hear it out loud , and with his current level as a shinobi it shouldn't even bother him to begin with_

 _yet hearing it in such blunt way annoyed him immensely …..really annoyed him_

 _"you can't go brat , you're terrible at genjetsu"_

 _The 17 years old blond froze in his place after hearing the words of his hokage , the busty blond glared at her favorite gennin while crossing her arms under her giant bosom , she really wanted to find a better excuse to break the new for him , but she learned from her many years with the boy that the best way to make him understand is to be blunt and straight to the point_

 _It didn't help that his reaction was priceless and she strangely find amusment in seeing him confused like that stuttering like an idiot , it made her remember how she used to tease her student shizune about her love life . she need to start doing that again_

 _"baa-chan…you can't be serious right?...RIGHT? " Naruto was already inches away from her face trying to make her change her mind but it seemed pointless_

 _" sorry naruto but it's as you heard " she gave his forhead a light flick so she can get her personal space back , the act was nostalgic and made her remember some fond memories from the past_

 _The blond started rubbing her aching shoulders and looked down on the gennin , " this mission is so important to the village , and it require a high level of genjetsu mastery that's why you're out this time , I already decided that kurenai will go in your place as a vice captain , I think we all know why of course"_

 _Naruto was still mad that he was borderline kicked from his team he looked at his teammates seeking some backups , but instead he only found his sensei nose deep in his porn stories , sakura ignoring him and sai giving him those creepy smiles that he tried to unsee everytime he make eyes contact with the guy_

 _"WHY ONLY ME THEN …I DON'T REMEMBRE SAI AND SAKURA-CHAN BEING GENJETSU MASTERS HUH?"_

 _"Actually you're quite wrong naruto , the root always make sure that it's member have at least a respectable level of genjetsu , and I don't mean to brag but I'm quite capable genjetsu user " sai said while smiling , he didn't mean to do it but it seem his remark mad his friend more annoyed_

 _"then what about sakura-chan ?"_

 _"Sakura was always a genjetsu type to begin with , her skills are the real deal I can assure that , and even if she wasn't , she's a medical ninja so her role can't be replaced in the squad" said tsunade while leaning her face on her hand , the blond brat's whining started to get on her nerves_

 _To her surprise the young shinobi was quite and seemed like he run out of complaints , yet his sour face was really making her feel guilty , moments like this always make her realize how much this snot-nosed kid mean to her so she tried to give him some words of encouragement , that to her distress did not make things any better_

 _" it's ok naruto , every shinobi have his weak points , no one will think less of you if they know that you're bad at genjetsu so cheer up. I will find a good mission for you as soon as possible" her voice sounded a bit too motherly , and it reminded her of her age even thought she wished to forget it_

 _But to her and everyone surprise , the boy stood up suddenly and hit his chest with his fist , he looked so determined and his eyes were burning with passion " no way I'm giving up on this mission granny , you know me better than that , the mission is in 1 week right ? if I managed a learn a high-class genjetsu technique , than that should make it clear that I got this right?…"_

 _The voluptuous woman already knew that he's trying to stroke his ego but she didn't want to stop him , she know from jiraya rapport that the kid unfortunately have no genjetsu skills , so him learning a high class technique on his own was more impossible than leaning the rasengan , and even thought he proved her wrong the last time , he learned most of the steps of the A-class jutsu from jiraya before meeting her . A bright idea came to her head , frankly a naughty one but who can judge her , she's the hokage._

 _" ohh such big words coming from a brat that didn't even grow hairs down there…wanna make it a bet"_

 _Naruto was taken by surprise from the blond's choice of words , geez are the three legendary sennin all bunch of pervets "What do you mean?"_

 _"let's see , you have one week to to master a high-class genjutsu technique on your own , do that and you will get your place back in the team , but if you don't you will buy me one of the most desired sake , the 'god tears' sake from the mist village "_

 _"god what…" naruto wasn't knowledgeable about sake, but from the reaction of shizune and his sensei it seem like the stuff was really special_

 _Shizune went pale as a sheet when she heard the condition , she immediately went nagging to her superior about how absurd this deal was_

 _" tsunade-sama you can't be serious now , that sake is not only rare and in the farthest village from konoha , but it cost a fortune , you can't expect naruto-kun to have enough to buy it for you"_

 _Tsunade know all of that too well , but that's the pleasure of gambling right , if the conditions are not incongruous , where's the pleasure and delight in that , damn she was starting to feel her gambling persona come to surface and and if it wasn't for the mountain of paper work standing there she would 'v flew to the nearest casino . maybe that hideous nickname has already faded from the books and she can enjoy some old-fashioned gambling without some pervert calling her 'the legendary sucker'._

 _" well I can understand if our naruto refuse this game , I don't expect him to agree anywa….."_

 _"I'll do it"_

 _"huh"_

 _"come again"_

 _"I said I'll do it , I agree to your terms , and I will definitely make you eat your words baa-chan , just like last time " Naruto shouted as usual , but this time tsunade was thrilled to hear his loud voice_

 _The crazy brat actually agreed , and honestly she shouldn't even be surprised , this is the same boy who took a kunai to the hand and blows away one of the most dangerous ninja just to protect her_

 _Uzumaki naruto was many things , but rational was never one of them , and she can't deny that she like that about him_

 _The beautiful hokage was getting more excited than she should be , a drop of sweat was going down from her forhead straight to that never-ending cleavage of hers , "this kid just know how to fire me up " she thought while grinning_

 _Everyone in the room were already picturing the most likely scenario , it was too late to change the boy mind and they know that the feat he promised to accomplish is impposible for someone with his skills , but well they might as well give it to him , naruto never backed away from a challenge_

 _"B…..but….we need to change some things" the boy blurted out_

 _Tsunade was confused, does he want to change the level of technique "what do you mean"_

 _"just having my place back is not enough , you're demanding some godly sake thing from way across the world right? , I think it's only fair that I get something in that level too , right? , right? " the blond said with confidence , it look like he's not changing his mind anytime soon_

 _So that's what it is huh , the boy want a big reward , well if he want one she will give him two , two huge rewards that any man would travel through fire and flame to have them_

 _She made sure to dismiss all the other members of team seven and her assistant before giving the kid a sultry look._

 _" Fair enough brat , then how about this , if you managed to succeed , I'll give you permission to play with my tits" she casually dropped the bomb on the boy to the point where he thought he was hearing things_

 _"huh…oh jeez I really need to stop staying out late I am starting to hear things….."naruto said annoyingly while touching the bridge of his nose_

 _"it's as you heard you idiot , I your hokage will give you permission to have your way with my girls over here " she said while lifting her extremely big breasts and letting them down for the boy to drool over the jiggles they produced_

 _he honestly didn't plan for any of this , he was wishing for her to treat him to all you can eat ichiraku ramen , or maybe even give him the toughest S-class mission she have , but things went into a totally unexpected way , and he's really not sure if he hate it_

 _"Can …can I really touch them, like you ..you won't send me flying or decimate my body…or worse ban me from ichiraku store? " the boy was sweating bullets and stuttering as he spoke , he remember the tales from his greatest sensei , about the time he almost actually died when he tried to take a small peek at her from the hot spring , he can't possibly imagine what await him if he were to touch the hokage's legendary chest_

 _Yet again , he started to think about how soft those huge melon would be between his hands , 106 centimeter as his old master proclaimed , all squishy and sweaty between his finger , he realized that his hands can't even cover all the mass of those mountains , his inner pervert started to emerge and he found himself swallowing while gazing at the hokage deep cleavage , if he know better he would think you can fit some big ninja scrolls and maybe some.._

 _"eyes up here you brat , I swear that pervert old man and his books are such a bad influence on you" she was talking so casually as if she didn't just offer the same influenced kid the chance to grope her_

 _" so what do you say , pretty fair deal if I say so myself , I'll let you know that you will get a privilege that some men would kill to have , not to sound arrogant or anything but I'm sure you know how desired my chest in the ninja world , I managed to kill my fair share of enemies just because they were drooling over them while fighting , so I suggest you think carefully naruto"_

 _There was actually nothing to think about , he was ready to accept the challenge just to have his spot back in the team and maybe some bowls of ramen , if she thought he will pass an opportunity to prove himself and have his way with the most desired pair of tits in the world ,then she must think he's brain dead._

 _" I accept granny , there's no way I will fail now , you really know how to pump up a guy"_

 _She smiled at him when she saw his enthusiasm , honestly this is the first time she gambled by using her body as a reward , after all she wasn't that kind of loose woman , yet here she is betting her big breasts over some silly things , well at least it's her naruto and not some random guy , and if a miracle happened and he managed to beat her , she would get a nice massage to her girls and a quite satisfied naruto , there's nothing to lose really , but speaking of quite_

 _" I don't think I need to remind you , but if a word of our deal were to leave this room , well let's say eating ramen from a pipe won't be a good experience" she glared at him while putting her hand on her cheek , her look spoke volumes about the consequences that await him in case he started flapping his gums_

 _" what kind of guy do you think I am granny, of course I won't tell a soul , beside no one would believe me anyway so it's all wasted breath " the blond said while putting his hands behind his head_

 _'He have a good point , but better safe than sorry ' she thought_

 _"ok then what are you wasting your time for , go and break a leg , and meanwhile I am going to enjoy thinking about the sweet taste of the infamous god tears sake" she sighed in delight while making her tits bounce up and down , if he didn't know better he'll assume she was teasing him_

 _" ahaa then I will enjoy thinking about the taste of those giant knockers...…Wow that sounded way much better in my head" his hand dropped midway when he realizes that maybe ..just maybe he crossed the line out there_

 _" you have 5 seconds to get out of my sight" tsunade was trying to control her growing rage while gripping the table in front of her_

 _Yep , definitely crossed the line_

 _"four…three…two"_

 _He didn't waste another second as he flicked his way out of her office, the busty hokage let out a tired sigh as she observed him jumping from roof to roof .  
_

 _"what did you get yourself into tsunade" she said out loud , well at least she will enjoy her most awaited sake from the mist village , she hoped her brat have enough to cover it's cost_

 _" well he can win some rounds in the casino , that kid have the luck of a devil" she said to no one as she took her first of the huge pile of papers while cracking her neck_

 _"I really need a massage" she moaned without realizing it while thinking "he have some really sturdy hands thought"._


End file.
